Carlisle's Creation
by Megg Sparrow
Summary: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight. Soon after Bella is created, but before the Volturi. In Carlisle's past he created a half-vampire, one of its kind. Will it become part of the family or will it get her revenge? Rated M for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Leap of Fate**

Her toes curled around the edge of the cliffs, arms wide in the diving position. Today was the day she would end everything. Today was the day her suffering would fade away, wash out with the tide. Her life had been nothing but misery and she could not find the man who'd given her this hell. It was better; she was nothing in this world, not human, but not vampire either.

Black hair flew behind her as the sea breeze caught it in its frigid grip. The storm was coming, black on the horizon. Her gold eyes glittered as they watched the waves crashing against the jagged black rocks, beckoning for her to fall on them. She wouldn't survive and that made her smile. To end everything would be bliss.

A shout behind her made her turn in surprise. There stood a man, apparently from the Indian Reserve, watching her. Raine was frozen, holding as still as possible. There was something about this man she didn't trust. She took one shaky step back, feeling the edge crumble away underneath her weight.

"Hey, come away from there. Please, you're going to hurt yourself," he said, taking two steps forward.

"I don't think I will," Raine replied, turning back to the ocean. "My life ends today."

She shoved off from the ledge, legs and arms wind-milling as she fell to her inexplicable doom. She could feel a hand trying to grab for her, brush against her foot, but she was too far out. Raine hit the water with enough force to knock out a horse, but her eyes stayed open despite the sting of the salt water. She wanted to watch her death, watch every memory she'd ever had flash before her eyes like a sick and twisted play.

The water ripped at her body, slamming her against one rock, causing something inside her to break; she could feel her bones snapping inside. Then there was a swirl of water, spinning her as though she were in a washing machine. It slammed her to the bottom, pinning her there thirty feet below the surface. Now she could watch in peace.

As the darkness closed in around her, her lungs giving in to the burning sensation, the water pouring down her throat to choke out her life, she could see the face of the man who'd doomed her to this fate, floating above her like some angel of death. Her hand reached up to touch him and then she faded away into the land of nothingness.

* * *

Her sense slowly came back and the first thing she could hear was the sound of someone counting. Why would someone be counting? Then she lips touch hers, cup around them, make her chest rise and fall. Once, twice. Then those hands were on her chest, compressing it repeatedly, trying to get her still heart to beat.

Raine could feel the water bubbling up, pouring from her mouth. She gave an involuntary cough and then a gasp. Her senses flooded back and she could feel the sand underneath her, the cold air above her, and the pain inside her. Breath wheezed in and out of her lungs as she opened her eyes.

Everything was blurry to her; the people surrounding her were a haze of grays and blacks and whites. Then they started to come into focus for her and her head fell back into the sand. They were vampires. It figured she'd be surrounded by the one thing that made her thirsty.

She tried to talk, but only a raspy gurgling noise came through. More water bubbled up from between her lips and she rolled onto her stomach to let it fall to the ground. Her stomach heaved and hot, salty water poured onto the sand.

A hand touched her back and Raine gave a low warning growl to whoever it was. She wouldn't hurt the people who'd rescued her, but it was in her nature to attack those who smelled of vampire.

Raine cursed her bad luck. She couldn't even kill herself without having someone intervene. Next suicide attempt would be where no people were, but she would have to convince these vampires she wouldn't try again first. Looking up at the closest one, a woman with short spiky hair and a pixy face, she gave a smile.

"I wish…to thank my rescuers…" Raine wheezed, feeling the pain in her chest from both water and rocks. She closed her eyes, forcing her mind to think of her words. "I am fine…and wish not to harm you. Please leave, all of you."

The woman vampire knelt down in front of her face. "I can't see you which is odd. What's your name?"

"I don't have one," she lied. "What's yours?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen. And this is my family." Around her appeared more vampires, each standing wary. The presence next to her never left and she felt someone take her wrist, taking her pulse.

"Did you say Cullen?" Raine asked, trying to keep her face blank. Could she have been so lucky?

"Yes. This is Edward and Bella Cullen, with their daughter Renesmee," she gestured to a group of three with one werewolf standing behind them. "That's my husband Jasper; Rosalie and Emmett, they're a couple, they're standing next to him, and that's my mother, Esme."

"What of your father, Carlisle Cullen?" Raine whispered, fearing who held her wrist.

"He's the one who saved you. Dove right into the water, no questions asked. How do you know Carlisle?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"He's the one who made my life hell. And I will have my revenge," Raine snarled, rolling onto her feet, crouching low as she watched the other vampires go to surround Carlisle.

"You cannot have him," Esme snarled, baring her teeth. Raine watched as out of the corner of her eye the wolf whisked Renesmee away.

"I cannot you say? Ah, but I can. I can kill you all. I am thirsty enough to do so and my revenge has been a long time coming. He has never told you about me has he Esme?"

The vampires watched her, glancing at each other, and she grinned, straightening up despite the pain. "No, I can tell he hasn't. Tell me Carlisle, did you think me dead all those many years ago? Did you ever wonder if I lived Carlisle, ever wonder if maybe I survived what you did to me?"

"Carlisle, who is she?" Esme asked, turning to her husband. "Carlisle, who _is _she?"

"I meant to tell you…all of you…" Carlisle said, the vampires opening up so that Raine could see him. His gold eyes never left hers. "I created her, before I created any of you. It was an experiment of sorts, one that the Volturi asked me to do. I found a mother, nine months pregnant and the Volturi…"

"The Volturi what?" Esme asked, grasping her husband by the front of his shirt.

"They asked him to bite her, change her, see what would happen to the newborn," Edward whispered, backing away from Carlisle.

Esme looked up at Carlisle in shock, hurt and betrayal running across her face. "You bit a mother?"

"Yes and he created me. A half-breed unbeknownst to the world. I am neither human nor vampire and I have come to kill the man who-" Raine staggered, gripping her stomach. "Who t-tried-"

She fell to the ground before she could finish, her mouth open in a silent scream. Something inside her hurt; hurt her so bad it had forced her to the ground. Carlisle was there in a moment, despite warning growls from the others. He pressed her belly and Raine let out a shriek of agony.

"Her abdomen's rigid. She's bleeding internally. We need to get her to a hospital now." Carlisle said, taking Raine's face in his hands. "Listen to me, you need medical attention or you will die. Do you understand?"

"No hospitals," Raine said, jerking away. "No hospitals, no drugs, nothing. I won't do it, I won't!"

"You'll die and I can't lose you again!" Carlisle shouted at her, forcing Raine to look into his eyes. "You're my child and I can't let you die. Please, go to the hospital."

Raine looked up at the sky, the storm rumbling overhead. The rain began to fall from the sky, pattering against her pale, pained face. "No hospitals. I've wanted to die for a long time Carlisle. A very long time and it is my time now."

"No," Carlisle said. "Jasper, Edward, go and prepare the bed at the house. Rosalie, you know where I keep my medical supplies. Set them up for me."

They nodded, taking off for the house. Esme and the others stepped forward. Esme rested a hand on her husband's shoulder and Carlisle looked up at her before looking back down at Raine. He lifted her into his arms and she screamed once more.

"What do you want us to do Carlisle?" Bella asked looking at the broken creature cradled in Carlisle's arms.

"Go to the hospital, quick and quiet as you can. I need blood, any type. I also need gauze, an EKG, and any type of antibiotics you can get. Don't let anyone see you and be back in twenty minutes."

Raine gripped her stomach, tears in her eyes now. "Carlisle…please, let me die."

"I will not."

He was off, the trees blurring past, the rain now pelting her already cold skin. She buried her face into Carlisle's shoulder. The one man she'd been hunting for her life was trying to save her and now she couldn't kill him like she'd planned. All her dreams of avenging her beautiful mother, of avenging her innocence, were now gone in these moments. Now she owed this man everything and for some odd reason she didn't think she would mind that much.

The rain began to pour down, the lightning streaking across the purple sky overhead and from far off Raine could hear the cry of a wolf, baying at the tops of its lungs. They arrived at the house, Raine delirious with pain. Carlisle was wild as he slammed through the front door. He was up the stairs and into his study, where Edward and Jasper had finished setting up the hospital bed. Motioning for the two of them to get against the wall he was laying Raine on the bed, watching as her gold eyes focused on his face.

"Carlisle…are you sorry?" She asked in a moment of lucidity.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Every day of my life."

Grabbing a scalpel he began to save her life, as he should have the day she'd been born. Raine barely felt the blade cutting her belly open. She was fading away, memories floating into her mind. There she was, trapped in a dungeon; bite after bite inflicted on her, trying to gain information about who she was and how she was created. Then it faded and she was back watching the nunnery burning down, the screams of her guardians echoing in her mind. Then she was a child once more, playing in a field, the sun beating down onto her back.

Then there was the night that Carlisle left her to die. That angel face looking down on her as he left her with both arms and both legs broken to die in a ditch in the rain and then he ran away from her, clutching his hand for she'd bitten him, thirst driving her wild.

Then there was blackness, nothing more to her.

* * *

Dreams haunted her as she faded in and out. It grew harder and harder to distinguish reality from her dreams. Sometimes there would be moments of pain, others of heat, and still others of cold that would cause her to open her eyes, confront reality. Carlisle was always there, his eyes never leaving her, his soothing voice in her ear before she would drift away.

Then it would be back to days of torment and hatred, of beatings and bites in which they tried to get her to break, to tell them who her creator was. But she had protected Carlisle, if only to get revenge on him for her own purposes. The pain was fading, going back to wherever it had been hidden. Her limbs felt heavy as she began to get sensation back in her body.

There were voices nearby, not within the room, but right outside. Her eyes fluttered open to find a tube jammed down her throat, machines hooked up to her, and tubes running into and out of every orifice of her body. Allowing the tube to do her breathing she concentrated on her sense of hearing, picking up on the conversation with ease.

"We can't keep stealing medical supplies for her Carlisle," Esme's voice came floating towards her. "The humans are starting to suspect that their supplies are being stolen. You said so yourself, she's probably dead, long gone from here."

"I said she _might_ be brain dead, but that doesn't mean she is."

"Take her off the machines then. If her heart and lungs continue to work she's alive. If they stop then she's dead," Rosalie's voice piped up and Raine wanted to hiss at the ignorant woman.

"I've been sensing brain waves from her," said Edward. "I don't think she's dead and we should give her body a chance to mend. That's the only reason she'd be in a coma; her body needs to mend."

"Carlisle," Esme said and Raine watched the female vampire shift into view. "We can't risk our family any more. If the Volturi were to find out that we're hiding her we could get into serious trouble. We've already got Renesmee to worry about, we don't need another."

Carlisle now shifted into view, his face in three-quarter profile to Raine. "Listen to me Esme. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot let her die. She is my child in a sense; my venom flows through her veins, creating her. I am her father in a sense and I will not kill her."

Raine struggled to move, finding that her arms were strapped down. Her mind raced for a way to attract their attention, to tell them that she was awake and wanted the damn tube taken out of her throat. She tried to kick her leg, but managed a feeble twitch before the pain ripped through her.

Closing her eyes she recalled something that the vampire named Edward had said. _'I've been sensing brain waves.' _Did that mean he could hear her thoughts? She decided to test it.

_'Can anyone hear me? Edward? Are you a mind reader? If so, please come in here, please.' _

She heard movement out in the hallway and watched as everyone turned to where Edward had been standing.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, his back now to the doorway.

"I thought…never mind," he said, shaking it off. "I'm going to go and check on Renesmee. Bella went out hunting with Alice and I don't trust that mongrel with her."

_'No!' _Raine shouted with her mind. _'I want out of here! Edward!' _

The vampire turned, eyes wide, to see Raine with her pleading eyes staring at him. He laughed, causing the others to turn. Carlisle was by her side in an instant, stroking her hair back from her forehead. He was laughing and if he could cry Raine could tell that he would have been.

"Can you hear me? Blink twice if you understand everything I'm saying."

She blinked twice, trying to smile, but the tube prevented it. Looking at Edward she closed her eyes.

_'Can you hear me?' _

_ 'Yes, I can hear you. What's your name?' _

_ 'I'll tell you all when I have this tube out of my throat. Can you ask Carlisle if that's possible?' _

Edward voiced that question to Carlisle, who looked at her with a grin. "I think that that can be arranged. So I'll count to three and when I start to pull I'm going to need you to exhale. Alright?"

She nodded, watching as his hands unhooked the connector bit which fed the air into her lungs. Bracing herself she listened to the countdown and as she felt the tube sliding up she exhaled, coughing when it was completely out.

"Good, very good. Take a few deep breaths before you try and talk."

"I'm thirsty. Could I have some water?" Raine asked, not bothering to take a few breaths. She coughed again, but got control.

Others came into the room and Raine spotted the child instantly. She looked at the vampire holding her, Rosalie, who held onto the girl protectively. Carlisle handed her a glass of water and she took a grateful sip.

"Thank you. Rosalie, that's your name isn't it?"

The woman nodded, handing the baby over to Edward. "That's my name. What's yours?"

Raine smiled. "All of you want to know my name. Why is it so important to you? I don't understand you all."

Carlisle watched her, staring into her gold eyes. "Come now, tell us your name. I'd like to know it so that we can formally adopt you into the family."

That created uproar among the vampires, three different voices all chiming in at once, the forerunner being Esme. Carlisle held up his hand for silence. "We can talk about it in a little while. Right now I'm asking…"

"My name's Raine."

"Raine if she'd like to join our family. So Raine, would you like to join the Cullen clan?"

"Carlisle," Rosalie cut in, growling. "She tried to kill you at the beach. If she joins our clan she could kill all of us."

Raine struggled to sit up. "Why don't you just shut up Rosalie? I heard you wanting to kill me outside in the hallway. I owe Carlisle my life two times over; I will not harm any of you."

Rosalie's nostrils flared and she growled low in her throat. Jasper held her back, cooing something to her and Raine felt a soothing sensation wash over her. She shook it off, keeping her gold eyes on Rosalie.

"No good little half breed nuisance," Rosalie muttered under her breath and that was all Raine could take.

She broke the restraints with ease and was on her feet and at Rosalie's throat in an instant. "Didn't think a half-breed would stand up to you did you? I could kill you with ease, I truly could, but you may be part of my family."

Hands were on her and she could hear Esme growling behind her. Rosalie struggled against her hand, but Raine held tight. Carlisle gave her shoulder a squeeze and she released Rosalie, backing off.

Settling back down on the bed she lifted her nightgown to find a few of her stitches ripped. Carlisle was grabbing needle and thread to stitch her back up. She lay there as the vampires all watched her with interest. Rosalie had stormed off and she could hear the sound of something breaking downstairs.

"Mind if I hold the child Edward? Her blood doesn't appeal to me. She smells," Raine took a deep breath. "She smells like sickness, as all humans do. The vampire part of her may be attractive, but it's overwhelmed by her human side."

Edward hesitated, but Raine met Renesmee's chocolate colored eyes and the child began to wail, grasping out to be held by her. Edward placed her in Raine's arms, watching with caution. Jasper also stood at the ready, his eyes wide.

Raine cooed to the child, running her fingers through her soft, curly hair. Baby hands rested against her cheeks and Raine froze, stunned by the child's gift. Then she laughed.

"Do I really look all that ferocious?" She asked. "I do? Hmmm, best not do that again around you huh? They call you Nessie? Oh…Oh, I'm surprised your mom didn't beat him up too bad."

The other vampires seemed to relax and Carlisle shooed them away as he finished his stitching. Raine rested in the bed, speaking with Nessie via her telepathy. The child fell asleep in her arms and she watched as her eyes fluttered underneath the thin eyelids.

"She's a beautiful baby. When did Bella have her?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Bella's a new vampire, getting used to everything. She shows amazing self-control and is growing by leaps and bounds, the same as Nessie. But," Carlisle settled on the edge of the bed. "I want to ask questions of you."

Raine cocked an eyebrow at Carlisle. "What sort of questions would that be doctor?"

"What happened to you after I left you? How did you come to survive? What do you feed on, what is your life like? I've got a million more after those. I always did wonder whether or not you survived. The Volturi never asked of you; I told them that the experiment went horribly wrong and that you hadn't survived."

She reached out to touch his hand, grasping it. "I can't tell you everything all in one sitting. I will have to show you when I'm better. Right now, the only thing I'll tell you is that I feed on vampire blood and other supernatural beings. I'm a danger to any vampire I come in contact with, but my restraint has become so easy to maintain that I can stay for longer periods of time around vampires."

"I knew it!" Rosalie said from downstairs. "Putting us in danger and you want to adopt her into the family Carlisle?"

Raine snarled, but then Nessie jerked in her arms and Raine forced herself to settle once more, rocking the child back to sleep. "I can tell that she and I aren't going to get along well."

Carlisle sighed, a half-smile on his face. "She doesn't like newcomers, especially ones who may like to drink her blood."

"Tell her she doesn't have to worry. I'll be gone soon."

He tensed up. "You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because…because you just can't."

"You're afraid to lose me again aren't you Carlisle?" She asked him softly.

"Yes. I don't want to. You've haunted me all these years, remembering those soft golden eyes in silent pain, staring up at me from the ditch. Now I've got you here and…I can't let go."

Raine settled back into the pillows, letting her eyes close. "I'll think about staying. But I don't want to put you or Esme or Edward or anyone else in danger. Because I drink vampire blood it means that I've had to become a hunter of a hunter and become cleverer, more conniving. So I don't know if I can stay or not. And your wife doesn't seem very happy with the idea either."

"No, she doesn't does she?" Carlisle murmured to himself, placing his head in his hands.

"You've kept me a secret a long time. I think you need to tell them the story of what happened yourself. Edward may already know some of it, but the others don't and I don't think he will tell them."

The front door opened and closed and she could smell blood in the air. Her throat burned and her eyes grew dark, but she clamped down on the need to hunt. Her thirst could wait a little longer. When she opened her eyes once more it was to the sight of a very angry Bella.

"Why are you letting her hold my child?" Bella said, eyes sparkling red.

"I haven't hurt her. I've been holding her for nearly an hour now. No need to get angry."

She took in the situation with speed, noting Bella's readiness to strike, the murder in her eye and no one there to stop her but Carlisle, who was weaker than Bella. The other vampires downstairs weren't moving a muscle and for a moment a picture flickered in her mind's eye. Esme and Rosalie were holding Edward back, preventing him from going upstairs to stop Bella.

"Knew I wasn't going to like her. Damn, I thought we could be cordial too."

Raine got out of the bed, holding out Nessie to her mother. The baby stirred, but went back to sleep. "You want your child? Here she is, safe and sound, no need to get angry. I'm your friend, not your enemy."

"Oh yeah? Rosalie told me what you were when I walked in, so don't give me that crap. You hurt one hair on my baby's head and I'll kill you where you stand." Bella had closed the gap between them and now they stood toe to toe.

"It's understood Bella, although I'd never harm a child. Never in my entire life. They're too innocent, too beautiful to be hurt and those that do hurt them need to be punished."

The mother vampire snatched the little girl away, exiting the room. Carlisle let out a breath and Raine turned to him. "They really don't like me do they?"

"It'll take some getting used to. I like you though and I'm sure you'll grow on the others. Alice likes you a little too and so does Edward. Rosalie's herself and you'll have to get used to it. I'll talk to Esme tonight, see what's bothering her."

Raine gave a wan smile, limping back to bed. "I guess that's all I could ever ask for. I do hope that they like me because I've decided to stay. I've never had a last name or someone who cared about me so much. And Raine Cullen sounds musical."

Carlisle laughed and it sent shivers up and down her spine. "Yes it does."

Raine's stomach growled and she gave Carlisle a sheepish smile. "I'm kind of hungry. I know vampires don't eat human food but I do. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

"I can go and check for you. We have milk, I know that much." Carlisle was off and out of the room and Raine went to the window instead of lying down on the bed.

She rested her forehead against the window pane, feeling the coolness against her skin. There were rain drops stuck against the glass and she studied each one, seeing her pale face reflected there in the tiny specks. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her skin was paler than normal, and her eyes were shadowy pits of gold. Far off she could see two wolves in the forest, one tan, the other gray. Raine waved to them, watching as the gray one bared its teeth at her.

"Fine then, don't say hello back," Raine mumbled to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said behind her and she turned to see the man from the cliffs. He was more of a boy now that he was closer, but he still smelled of werewolf.

"The two wolves outside. The gray one bared her teeth at me."

"How do you know it's a she?" The boy asked, joining her side.

"Because a male wouldn't have done that."

The boy laughed. "My name's Jacob, Jacob Black. I'm friends with the Cullens."

"And you imprinted on Bella's daughter. I gleaned that from Edward's mind. He's not happy with you is he?"

Jacob leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You could say that. Getting called a mongrel every day seems to signal that they don't like the idea of my imprinting on Nessie."

Now it was Raine's turn to laugh. "Yeah I know what you mean. I guess being called a half-breed is my destiny in this house." She paused for a moment, not knowing if she should ask what she wanted to. She ended up doing it anyway. "Were you the one who was telling me not to jump from the cliffs?"

Jacob nodded, looking a bit bashful. "Yeah…I saw you up there and I guess I knew it wasn't a cliff dive. When you jumped I called the Cullens. They were in the area, one of the wolves had gotten hurt."

In a moment that surprised them both Raine pulled Jacob into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you. Thank you Jacob Black."

He hesitated before placing his hand on her back. "For what?"

"For giving me a family. For giving me a place to stay by calling the Cullens. I've been searching for Carlisle for over two hundred years and I've never found him. But all it took was one werewolf to watch me throw myself off a cliff and he's there like-"

"Like a guardian angel," Jacob murmured, pulling away. "I know. All the Cullens seem that way. But they're vampires."

"As am I Jacob. I'm a vampire, or at least part of one anyway. But I'm hungry and can't concentrate on what I'm saying. Will you help me down the stairs?"

He grinned. "Of course. Anything for a pretty lady."

Raine snorted. "Yeah, a pretty mess. I can tell you and I will be good friends, being the two oddballs in this place."

They exited the room, laughing the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

By the time Raine reached downstairs she was exhausted, but the smell of cooking chicken made her stomach growl, driving her forward. She headed for the kitchen, not noticing Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, watching her. Raine grinned as she looked in on Carlisle cooking with Alice and Edward.

"That's it, keep stirring or else it will stick to the pan," he said to Alice as he diced up garlic.

"I didn't know vampires could cook," Raine said, sliding onto a stool. Carlisle slid another glass of water to her and she gulped it down.

"I hope you don't mind chicken. It's all we had in the fridge. We can always run out and get something else for you if you don't like it." His face was worried and the two other vampires turned to look at her with caution.

Raine gave them all a smile. "I love chicken and I'm sure that it'll taste wonderful."

Carlisle turned back to his cooking as did the others and soon there was a salad in front of her as well as chicken parmesan. Raine dug in, her growling stomach quieting as it filled with the meal. The rain had come back and in the living room she heard cooing, knowing that Renesmee was awake. Jacob had disappeared from her side to go and see the little girl.

"He loves that girl doesn't he?" She asked Carlisle, watching as Edward tensed at the mention of his daughter and Jacob.

Carlisle looked up into the living room, watching Renesmee try to bite Jacob. "I suppose he does. He'd do anything for her, even die for her. How was your dinner?"

"It was wonderful Carlisle. Thank you all very much." Alice turned and gave her a smile and was around the counter in a heartbeat to join her at another stool.

"You're most certainly welcome. Come on upstairs with me. Carlisle said I could put you in new clothes. Hopefully you're better than Bella when it comes to clothes."

"I heard that Alice!" Bella called from the living room.

Alice laughed. "I wanted you to hear that. You need to like clothes more Bella. They're not something you throw on in the morning. You have to look your best."

"I look my best in a t-shirt and jeans trust me Alice." Bella had appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Alice snorted. "Yeah and Edward looks good in a loincloth."

Raine noted the lust that entered into Bella's eyes and she cleared her throat. "Bella, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know it must have been strange to see your only child in a stranger's arms. Can we be friends?"

Raine held out a hand to the vampire, rising from her seat. Bella looked at it as though it were a strange object, but finally took it, squeezing tight. "Not quite yet, but I suppose we can get along. My husband likes you and so does Alice. No use in not liking you, right?"

"Right. Now, what can I expect from Alice dressing me up?"

Bella laughed. "Expect to be her new toy."

"Hey!" Alice said, laughing herself. "You weren't my new toy. I wanted to make you look prettier is all."

"I wasn't pretty enough for you Alice?" Bella asked teasingly.

"That's not what I meant."

Carlisle broke into the conversation. "I think Raine needs to take a shower first before getting dressed. Raine, do you want Alice to help you pick out an outfit?"

"I would be delighted if Alice helped me considering they're her clothes until I can buy my own."

Carlisle laughed. "I've got enough money to buy you some clothes Raine. We're getting started on your room renovations tomorrow. You'll have Edward's old room now that he and Bella are staying in the cottage."

"Oh, I couldn't take anyone's room. I may not even be staying here Carlisle."

"For some reason I doubt that," Alice said. "Come on, you can make it up the stairs can't you?"

"Sure I can. I'll race you!"

Raine was about to take off when Carlisle grabbed her hand, lifting her up onto the counter. "Let me check your stitches first. I wouldn't want you ripping them again."

She sighed. "Do you baby everyone when they get hurt?"

"Pretty much," Jacob said from the living room. "He made Seth sit still for a whole hour after Bella broke his collarbone. Although Seth didn't mind, it meant he got an hour of sleep."

Carlisle lifted up the nightgown, trying to block Raine from view. He looked up into her face, shocked. "Your stitches, they're gone!"

"Of course they're gone. I'm like you all in some ways. I heal myself, but it takes longer than a normal vampire. Where yours is instantaneous, depending on my wounds it can take days to heal."

"So you're healed now?" Carlisle asked, probing her stomach with his fingertips once more.

She didn't even flinch. "Fully and completely. Food and water help my healing process; it gives me the energy I need. Vampire blood also speeds up the process considerably, but I can't hunt when I'm severely injured."

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. If you'll excuse me…" Carlisle was gone, disappearing into his study to copy down notes.

Raine turned to Alice, who gave her a smile. "Wanna race me upstairs?"

"You're on!"

They both ran out of the kitchen and as they exited Raine was pivoting, leaping for the railing above. She caught them, flipping up onto the head of the staircase as Alice made it up. Raine stood in front of Alice, a smirk on her face.

"I win," she said.

"You cheated Raine!" Alice protested, shoving her jokingly in the shoulder.

With the shove came the whiff of blood, frozen forever in still veins, that Raine had feared. She tensed, closing her eyes, trying to get control. That was the one thing she couldn't stop unlike the vampires, her breathing; she had to breathe and had to have a heartbeat, which cursed her in moments like this. Jasper was up the stairs, yanking Alice back, snarling at Raine in warning. Raine held as still as possible, fighting the temptation.

It faded away and Raine took a step back, before running for the bathroom. She skidded inside, slamming and locking the door behind her, then slid down the wall. Her breath hitched in her throat as she controlled the burning there. A knock came at the door and she trembled.

"Go away. I can't be around you all right now."

"Raine, open the door. Open the door right now." Carlisle's voice was panicked and he pounded on the door.

"I said go away right now," Raine murmured, closing her eyes, trying not to pick up on the scent that wafted underneath the door.

The door handle rattled and she heard it break off. The door swung open slowly and Raine stayed there huddled, not moving. Carlisle rested his hand on her shoulder and that was it for her self-control.

She pounced from her sitting position, pinning Carlisle to the floor. Her mouth hovered above his throat and she opened her mouth wide to bite, the fangs glistening with their venom in the fluorescent lighting. There came a shriek from down the hallway and someone slammed into her with a force that knocked her back into the wall. Graduation caps fell from the wall out of their frame and Raine was on her feet, watching Esme with wild eyes.

The rest of the Cullen clan had run upstairs and now guarded Carlisle. Esme stalked forward and Raine knew there was only one way to save face in front of these vampires. She turned from Esme, smashing out of one of the windows. Raine rolled as she hit the wet ground, taking off running into the storm.

She'd known it was a bad idea, staying in a house filled with her prey. Raine had known and yet she'd allowed herself to already get attached to Carlisle and Alice and Edward. She had to run away, run away as fast as her feet could carry her. The river loomed ahead of her and Raine was leaping, clearing the roaring bank as she ran once more.

Her acute hearing picked up on Carlisle calling after her but it soon faded away. Good. They weren't chasing her. After four or five miles Raine began to slow; the problem with being half-human was that she did suffer from stamina loss, unlike vampires.

Her gold eyes traveled to the sky, the rain pattering down onto her face to disguise the tears that now flowed. She sank against a tree, burying her head in her hands. The bows of the pine trees kept her dry for the most part, but after half an hour she was soaked to the bone, freezing cold.

The shout of voices startled her and Raine was once more on her feet. The impending darkness frightened her, but what frightened her more was the Cullen's finding her and her doing harm to one of them. She took off again.

By the time the darkness had set Raine was freezing and her muscles were cramping. She was glad for the rain though, it washed out her scent. Finding two pine trees low to the ground, their branches joining together to form a sort of shelter, she entered, shivering violently.

It was dry and one of the more comfortable hiding places she'd had to stay the night in. Quickly she stuffed the dead pine needles into her nightgown. While they itched they would keep her warm and dry her. Raine sat down, watching the looming shadows. She could hear people moving around out there in the forest, Carlisle's voice calling her name repeatedly, but they hadn't picked up on her scent.

Resting her head on the tree bark behind her, she closed her eyes, keeping her senses on high alert as she allowed her muscles to relax. Her heart beat had slowed down; it was much slower than a normal human's, only getting thirty beats per minute. The minute sounds of the forest washed over her, soothing her frayed nerves.

The drops of rain, rolling from one pine needle to the next, the swaying branches around her, and the bay of a wolf, all worked to sooth her. Her thoughts began to float through her mind as her body relaxed, the muscles stopping their shivering.

_'Maybe I should go back,' _she thought to herself. _'I can at least try for a little while before I make my final decision. What happened upstairs was a fluke; I've been ill and thirsty for months now. I could do this. They aren't the Volturi; Carlisle would never let anyone hurt me there.' _

_ 'So the Volturi are the one's who did this to you?' _Edward's voice said in her mind.

Raine clamped down on her thoughts, hiding her location from him, slamming that door. _'So you noticed the bites I assume?' _

_ 'I saw your dreams while you were ill. The Volturi are the reason why you are the way you are?' _

_ 'No, Carlisle is the reason why I am the way I am. The Volturi are the reason why I am frightened to go to sleep, why I could never go to the hospital and be drugged, why I hunt and kill every vampire I come across. The Volturi are the reason why I tried to kill myself.' _

_ 'Carlisle wants you to come home,' _Edward said.

_'Tell him that I'll come home when I'm ready. Right now I feel awful for attacking him and nearly attacking Alice.' _

_ 'Alice says it's okay, she understands. You're like a newborn that way Raine and it's okay.' _

_ 'I'm not a newborn though. I should have control. I haven't fed for a long time, which is half of the problem. As soon as I feed I'll come back.' _

There was silence and Raine looked up to see a sand-colored wolf standing outside of the trees. She rolled her eyes. Damn.

The wolf transformed, pulling on pants before he entered. She looked away from him, trying not to breath through her nose. He entered and his hand touched her shoulder, hot against her cold skin.

"You're freezing," the boy said, sitting next to her.

"I know. I'm like that a lot of the time it seems."

They were silent and then he said, "My name's Seth. I'm part of Jacob's pack. What's your name?"

"Vampire eater," Raine said, not looking at him.

"That's an odd name." Seth said, taking her hand.

"It's really Raine, but it might as well be vampire eater. I nearly killed Carlisle."

"But you didn't. That's the positive thing. Come on, why don't we get you somewhere warm? It's dark out and there are things in the forest."

Raine looked at the boy, giving him a smile. "Things like you?"

He didn't reply and Raine noted that he'd frozen. She touched his face, worried. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that…I'm scared and worried and I try joking around when I'm scared. Seth?"

"I…uh…" he shook his head. "You're beautiful."

"What?" Raine asked, confused, shooting to her feet. "What do you want?"

"Please, don't leave, I didn't mean to scare you…it's…well…"

"He imprinted on you Raine," Jacob said behind her.

"He what?" Raine cried.

The tree shelter was growing smaller by the minute now with two werewolves in there. Raine felt suffocated, her head swimming. A young werewolf, no more than fifteen, had imprinted on _her? _What was wrong with the world?

"You can't have…you can't. You're too young, much too young. You're like a baby."

"I…I'm sorry…" Seth was flustered with no idea of what to say to her.

"How about we get you back to the Cullen's? You can warm up there," Jacob said, trying to help Seth out.

She didn't hear a word they were saying. A werewolf? Why did this have to happen right then? Air rushed in and out of her lungs and she began to hyperventilate. What was she supposed to do? Raine couldn't run because that would hurt him. Wait, since when did she care if she hurt someone?

"Damn it. DAMN IT!" She shouted at the sky, shoving past Seth. "I want to go back to the Cullen's. Now."

Seth nodded, changing without hesitation. He let out a whimper, motioning for her to follow him. They ran once more through the forest, despite her tired muscles. As the house came into view she saw Carlisle waiting at the kitchen window, the glow of the lights illuminating him in gold. She looked at the river, which had now flooded its banks. The wolves were taking the long way around, but she didn't think she'd hold out much longer.

Bracing herself she took off at her highest speed, pushing off from the last rock, her foot slipping as she leaped. Raine prayed that she made it, for it would only take a second for the water to sweep her away.

She struck the other side hard, rolling to prevent injury. Getting to her feet Raine saw Carlisle waiting for her by the back door. Tears sprang to her eyes for some unknown and she ran to him, soaking wet, black hair plastered to the sides of her face. He held his arms open to her and she hugged him, crying.

"It's okay," he murmured. "It's okay. I forgive you, Alice forgives you. Everything's okay."

"No it's not. It's not." Raine sobbed, still standing in the rain.

Carlisle lifted her into his arms once more, carrying her inside. "Yes it is. Come on, we'll get you a hot bath, some warm tea and clothes, then off you'll go to bed."

"I can't stay. I don't want to hurt any one," Raine said, but she didn't have the energy to struggle.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Rosalie sneered. "No one here is going to stop you."

"Rose," Carlisle warned. "Control yourself."

"We wasted our time searching for someone who didn't want to be found. I don't think I should have to control myself." She stepped in front of Carlisle and for the first time Raine didn't want to rip her throat out.

"I know you don't like me, but don't be angry with Carlisle. I'll be gone soon."

Seth came in, dripping wet along with Jacob. The older werewolf went to Renesmee who was watching on the floor, her brown eyes wide. The living room had gone silent, the vampires all watching.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, not letting his eyes leave Rosalie. "Control your mate."

Emmett nodded, getting up from the couch to take Rosalie's hand. She pulled her hand away but stalked to the couch, sitting down and sulking. Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she curled against him. Raine felt a pang of jealousy.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

He carried her with ease to another bathroom in Alice's room. As they passed by the ruins of the caps and the broken window, Raine blushed. Esme was picking up the glass with Bella. The window had already been boarded up.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay…you could have done much worse," Esme said, acting kind.

Raine let her head rest against Carlisle's shoulder. Her mind was too tired to contemplate ulterior motives at that moment. He set Raine on the toilet before turning to the bath. With a flick of his wrist he had the hot water turned on and the tub plugged.

"We use this tub occasionally but it's clean. I know you're cold. You can get in the tub whenever you like. I'll leave you alone. There's bubble bath underneath the sink. I'll be back in a half hour to check in on you."

Raine nodded, reaching under the sink for the bubble bath. Carlisle left and as the door closed Raine was ripping the nightgown off of her, tearing it to shreds. She threw it at the wall with her anger, watching as it splattered and stuck there. A laugh rose in her throat and she choked it back. Limping to the filling bath she added the bubbles, stepping in, the heat of the water shocking her. Gingerly she lowered herself in, watching the bubbles rise up, covering her.

Finally she could relax. The bathtub was deep and she sunk underneath the water's surface with ease, opening her eyes. The soap stung a little and then it faded. She curled her toes, watching them move. Her head popped up once more and Raine took a deep breath.

Reaching over she turned the water off, settling back down against the porcelain side. Her head rested on the edge and she stayed like this a few minutes until shouting downstairs startled her. Rising out of the water she grabbed the robe off the back of the door.

"You did what?" Carlisle shouted and she could hear someone whimper.

"I imprinted on her sir," said Seth's voice, frightened.

She stood at the top of the staircase, watching the chaos downstairs. Edward and Bella had left with Renesmee, back to their little cottage for the night. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen; Esme was standing by her husband, while Rosalie and Emmett were curled up on the couch, watching the show. Seth and Jacob stood together, although Seth was trembling.

"You did not," Carlisle said, turning Jacob. "He's lying, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid not. He imprinted on Raine and felt that he should tell you himself."

Carlisle stiffened and Raine decided it would be best to make herself known. "It shocked me too Carlisle, but you've got to accept it. The pup imprinted on me, nothing can be done about it now."

"But…but…"

"Are you done fighting or can I go back to my bath?" Raine asked calmly, looking from Seth to Carlisle and back again.

Carlisle waved her away and she retreated back into Alice's bathroom. Her head was spinning, but she hung up the robe, slipping into the lukewarm bath water once more. She washed her hair and her body, rinsing with the detachable shower head. The hot water made her shudder.

Raine finished, getting out, grabbing a towel to wrap around her. She picked up the nightgown from the floor, throwing it into the garbage can. Then she took the second towel, wiping up the mess from the floor. She dried her hair and then pulled the robe on, cinching it around her waist in a bow. As she stepped out she found Seth there, waiting for her.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, freezing.

"I wanted to say good-night to you. Leah said that I have to go home, mom needs us. But I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" He asked, getting to his feet to cross to her. Raine shied away from him.

"I suppose you will. You'd be here anyway even if I said no," she murmured.

"Yeah, I would. I can't turn it off Raine and that's something you'll have to understand. I'm sorry for it because we just met and all but I can't help it." He was taller than her and that surprised her considering his age. "I'll be here for you, whenever you need me, day or night. That's my promise to you."

He left the room and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe of his scent. It smelled appealing to her, but not in the thirst way. It was more…she didn't know, but it wasn't the same as if she'd wanted to hunt him. There was a knock at the door and Alice appeared, holding a hair brush in one hand and a blow-dryer in the other.

"I know it's late and you must be tired, so all I'm going to do tonight is brush your hair for you and put you into another nightgown. That sound alright with you?"

"It's fine. Is it alright if I sit on your couch?"

"No go ahead." Alice was already around the back of the couch as Raine sat down.

She let out a groan as she sat. "I haven't felt this sore for a long time."

Alice took a comb, attacking the knots in Raine's black hair. "Oh? When's the last time you were this sore?"

"About…five or six years ago. I don't know the years have all blended together." She hissed as Alice pulled too hard on her hair.

"Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I've got a sensitive scalp is all. I've had it pulled too many times." Raine could feel herself drowsing as Alice ran the comb through her hair again and again. "What about you? How has your life been?"

Alice shrugged, reaching for detangling spray off the vanity. "It has been okay. I love it here, but you know, being vampire's it's odd when we don't age, so we're going to have to move soon."

"Really? Where are we moving to?" Raine asked, nearly purring with happiness.

"Well Jasper and I don't know where we're moving to. Rose and Emmett are planning to build their dream house near here. Edward and Bella decided to stay in Forks in their cottage for a while and I think you and Carlisle and Esme are moving to Maine. Not positive on that though."

"Oh…" was all Raine said, but her mind was racing.

"Oh what?" Alice asked, stopping her combing.

"It's just that…well I just got here and I wanted to stay in Forks."

"You do?" Carlisle asked from the doorway, startling Raine for a moment.

"Yes, I do. It's beautiful and peaceful. I could get used to it here."

"Could you now?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to Raine.

"I could. I like this," Raine said. "It's where I found you Carlisle. After so many years it's where I found you."

Carlisle smiled and Alice looked between the two of them. It was hard to see around Raine, like it was to see around Renesmee or the wolves, but she could catch glimpses and the things she saw hurt her. But it hadn't been decided and that was the main thing.

Carlisle and Raine chatted a little more before Raine yawned. Alice had finished combing her hair and was now braiding it. Carlisle patted Raine's hand. "As soon as Alice finishes you can go to sleep. We got a bed for you; it's in Edward's room."

"Okay Carlisle. Thank you so much for being kind to me."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course. Anything for you. I'm going to tell them what I did tonight, if that's okay?"

"Yes it's okay. Tell them not to feel sorry for me please. I don't want their sympathy."

"I can do that." Carlisle said as he left the room. "Sweet dreams Raine."

Raine smiled before the sorrow came back in her heart. This was the man who'd killed her mother and left her to die, but those memories were fading away in her mind. They were leaving her and in their place came these newer moments. Although she worried that she would lose the only image she had of her mother, maybe it was for the best.

Alice finished, going to her closet, rummaging through the things in there. When she turned back around Raine was asleep, all the muscles relaxed. Alice smiled, calling softly for Jasper, who appeared in a moment. They looked at each other and then Jasper was lifting Raine into his arms, taking her into Edward's room. He laid her on the bed and then left. Alice pulled the blankets around Raine, tucking her in. She brushed one finger along Raine's cheek before leaving the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Raine rolled over onto her side, her peaceful face not reflecting the nightmares that tormented her sleep. Downstairs, Carlisle was telling the story of how he had created Raine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Carlisle's Mistake**

"Let me start off by telling you all that what I did was wrong. She was never meant to be and I regret having created her. I regret more though that I left her to die." Carlisle sat on the couch, the phone on the coffee table in front of them. "Edward, Bella, can you hear alright?"

"We can hear you just fine Carlisle," Bella said.

"And we can hear you just fine Bella, which means you two need to behave," Emmett teased.

"I thought we agreed, no more jokes. Or do I need to have another arm wrestling contest with you?" Bella said coolly.

Emmett muttered something under his breath, making the others laugh, except for Carlisle. When they stopped they all turned their attention once more to the vampire doctor. Esme sat next to Carlisle, taking his hand.

"What happened that made you create her?" Esme asked softly.

"I was staying with the Volturi for a while, all of you know this. I was about forty years old at this time, still young when I was with them. They asked me to go out on a special mission for them, knowing that I had been perfecting my resistance to the smell of human blood. They showed me a drawing of a young woman in London, the granddaughter of one of my old friends. The Volturi wanted me to try an experiment, an experiment involving an expectant mother."

"I went back to London and there I found her, Genevieve, out in the garden despite the rain. I introduced myself to her, found out that her husband was a sailor and had gone three months prior with a promise to return to her and the child. She feared him dead. I continued to visit her when the weather was cloudy or stormy until she was nine months along, as the Volturi had requested."

Carlisle was silent, remembering Genevieve. She'd had long black hair and beautiful gray-green eyes. He could remember those eyes, that hair, her smell, everything about the woman. He squeezed Esme's hand to remind himself that he had a wife. Looking up at his family he found them all enthralled. The clock said it was midnight, but Carlisle was back to the day he'd taken Genevieve.

"I'd told her, three days before the baby was born, that I had a cousin in the countryside who had offered her country home to us for when the baby came. Of course Genevieve consented to going with me."

_'And I wish she hadn't,' _Carlisle thought to himself.

"I took her out into the countryside, far away from anyone. When we got there I ordered the driver away, told Genevieve that we would be taking permanent residence there. Then…then I'd taken some leather straps and tied her hands together. I bit her wrist, the inner thigh, her neck, anywhere that her pulse beat. I drank her blood, killed her, and then I remembered the mission. I had to retrieve the child, see what vampire venom would do to a babe in the womb."

"Her being dead I cut the baby out of her with my teeth and there was Raine."

"You've drank human blood before then?" Esme asked, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You killed a mother, drank her blood, then ripped the child out of her instead of letting it die?"

"It was my mission Esme and there was no way to change it. The Volturi were too powerful by that time and I could do nothing to stop them."

Carlisle looked into the faces of his family, finding disgust and horror there. He looked down at his hands in shame. "I told you I'm not proud of what I'd done. She was a mistake, never meant to be here."

"Mistake or not, she is here now," Esme said. "And from what you've told us she has had a hard life. No mother the poor dear."

"Why Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Why that woman? Why that child?"

"I'll explain in a moment, but first let me tell of Raine. I couldn't get her breathing at first, although her heart was still beating. Then she took a big breath and let out a wailing cry and when she opened her eyes, there were my gold eyes peering back at me. The venom alters the human DNA when they are bitten, changing it into what we are. But because she was a baby and she didn't receive my venom through a direct bite, but instead through the umbilical cord, it created a half vampire half human mix unlike Renesmee."

"She grew by leaps and bounds at first, but like Renesmee gradually slowed. By the time she was a week old she was taking toddling steps, the size of not a newborn, but a two year old. I'd buried her mother's body, scrubbed the floor of blood, but somehow Raine always knew where her mother died, would stare at the spot for hours. One night she bit me and I found out that she thirsted for blood, vampire blood."

"So she bit you, big deal. Why'd you leave her then? You could have taught her to drink animal blood like we do," Emmett said, lounging across an arm chair.

"Because he was too young," Edward said. "He was too young, he had no idea what to do, what to expect and he didn't know if he could face the guilt of staring at the girl and seeing her mother who had trusted him."

"Yes. So I took Raine in the middle of a thunderstorm down the road a ways. There was no one that lived out there that I knew of. Once we arrived I broke both her arms and her legs and I left her there to die in a ditch. How she survived I don't know and to this day I regret having left her there."

They were all silent, lost in thought, frozen statues in the living room. Esme had taken her hand off of Carlisle's and had edged away from him considerably. Carlisle sat there, his head in his hands, eyes closed and nostrils flared.

That had been his blood singer, Genevieve. It had also been his first love, his first feed. That was the reason the Volturi had sent him, not for want of knowledge about changing human children, but for want of knowledge to see how far they could push Carlisle. They had somehow figured out who his blood singer was and had used it against him. But it had given him Raine, his daughter of sorts.

"So why did the Volturi want her?" Bella asked after an hour of silence.

"They figured out who my blood singer was and wanted to use it against me to test my willpower. It was never about discovering what happened to a human child, but to discover how long I could hold out against her scent. So that's how Raine was created, from my weakness came my child."

The others nodded and Esme once more took his hand. "It's not your fault. You were young, inexperienced. You had no idea what the Volturi were planning. It happened a long time ago and as long as it hasn't happened again," Carlisle shook his head, "then it's alright."

The others all chimed in and Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad you all understand. This is amazing…it feels as though all the weight has left me, all my guilt gone. I think I'll go and check on Raine. Good night Bella, good night Edward. We'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early to go hunting with Renesmee," Edward said before hanging up the phone.

Esme followed her husband up the stairs and as they entered the hallway they kissed softly in the dim glow of the fluorescent bulbs. Carlisle pulled away after a moment, unable to kiss her. He imagined that he was kissing Genevieve once more and not his wife.

"I'm sorry Esme," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't…not right now…"

"I understand Carlisle. She was your Bella," Esme murmured. "But the key word there is _was_ your Bella. She isn't anymore, no matter how many times you wish her here. I used to hear you talking to yourself in your study after you created me and you would always say her name, Genevieve. I never understood who she was until today."

"You heard me?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows lifting.

"Newborn senses are more acute then our senses now, remember?" Esme asked, heading down the hallway to Edward's old room. She stood outside the door, looking at Carlisle. "Are you coming to see our daughter or what?"

Carlisle was down the hallway and at the door, opening it with ease. He walked in, watching as the light fell across Raine's face in a yellow glow. The doctor stepped in, going to Raine's bedside, kneeling down next to her. Raine shifted and then turned to stare at Carlisle with eyes wide open.

"Hey, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Its fine Carlisle…I couldn't sleep anyway," Raine muttered and Carlisle noted that her voice was heavy with fatigue.

"I'm sorry. I told them and…well Esme wanted to speak with you for a moment if that was alright."

Raine sat up in the bed, brushing wisps of hair out of her eyes to look at Esme, who stood in the doorway. "Sure, yeah, come on in."

Esme was cautious as she crossed to the bed before sinking down onto the foot of the bed. She grabbed Raine's foot, giving it a little shake, trying to make herself comfortable with the girl. "I'm sorry."

Raine's nostrils flared and she looked at Carlisle accusingly. "I told you to tell them not to feel sorry for me." She then turned her withering gaze to Esme. "Please, my life hasn't been as horrible as you seem to imagine. Being without a mother gave me independence and being without a family taught me how to keep myself distant, which has helped me in dealing with vampires."

"No one should have to feel that way. I wish I'd known about you earlier; you would have been our daughter from the beginning."

Raine laughed, rolling her eyes. "No, I wouldn't have. I never would have been and I don't know if I ever will be. You only do this because you love your husband, but not because of me. I didn't inspire you; my story didn't make you like me. If anything it made you more disgusted, so why don't we stop pretending?"

Esme had paled and Carlisle pulled her away. "Go on, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Esme left and Carlisle closed the door, sending them into darkness. While Carlisle could see perfectly fine Raine's eyes had to adjust and when Carlisle's hand touched her she shoved away from him violently.

"Why don't you leave me alone Carlisle? Why?"

Carlisle was flabbergasted. What had he done to upset her? "Raine…what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing…nothing. I want to go to sleep is all. I'll be fine in the morning; tell Esme that I'm sorry for what I said, I think it's really nice that she's trying. I'll be awake for the hunting trip early in the morning if it's alright that I join you?"

He was confused, taken aback by this change in attitude. He took her face in his hands. "What is it Raine? What's bothering you?"

_'Leave this room Carlisle. Now,' _she thought to his mind and he started back, eyes wide.

"Alright…you can come hunting with us tomorrow morning, but I'll want an explanation as to the attitude. Get some sleep."

With that Carlisle left and as he closed the door behind him the scratching at the window which had woken Raine up in the first place came once more and Raine turned to see Demetri standing in the branches of a pine tree. Knowing what had to be done she went to the window, opening it. Demetri stepped into the room, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I wondered when I would find you little bloodsucker," he said, grabbing her around the throat.

"It was only a matter of time wasn't it Demetri?" Raine asked, not bothering to struggle against his grip. He'd bite her and then she would be in excruciating pain.

"Oh yes. You are very easy to track," he tossed her aside, going to sit on the bed.

"I bet. A half-human, half-vampire must be one of the easiest things to track." Raine stood there, watching him with her arms crossed. "So are you taking me back to the Volturi or am I getting a ten second head start once more?"

The vampire smiled at her, his red eyes glowing in the dim light. "Aro and Caius have decided to let you stay here with the Cullens. They think that you may help them take the Cullens down. Of course if you have problems taking down your daddy other arrangements can be made."

Raine's eyes hardened. "Caius and Aro don't think I'll be able to handle the job? Is that what you're telling me Demetri? If that's so I can always send them a message using your head."

He grinned. "No need Raine. I'm certain that you've got everything under control. You've got a month and if in that month you haven't completed your task we're coming and bringing your heart with us."

Demetri left and Raine sighed, sitting down on the bed where he had been a moment ago. The clock read two-forty three but she felt that it was much later. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and they would continue to, for she could not sleep with so many thoughts in her head. She liked the Cullens, especially Carlisle for he was right when he said that his venom ran through her veins; but she was bound to the Volturi who held her captive in ways that the Cullens couldn't fathom.

By the end of the month she would have to kill Carlisle or have her own heart cut out so to speak.

Laying down she stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on the speckles in the paint. Her heart had settled down once more to its steady ten beats per minute when she was at rest. The breath slowly entered and exited her lungs and Raine tried to let that calm her. A tapping at the window startled her and she looked out to see Seth standing in the rain, a few pebbles in his hands.

Opening the window she glared at him before hissing, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"It's near three in the morning Seth. Why aren't you home in bed?"

He shrugged, climbing the pine tree. "I couldn't sleep. You kept popping into my head." He was right outside now and Raine rolled her eyes.

"You're getting soaked. Come in, please."

Seth climbed into the room now and she stepped back, trying to prevent herself from getting wet. He gave her a shy smile and Raine found herself smiling back.

"Sorry if I got you wet. I didn't mean to. It's raining something fierce out there though."

"I can tell. Do you want a towel or something?"

"That would be great," he said, standing in a small puddle of water that had dripped from him.

She grabbed the one she'd used earlier and tossed it to him. Turning her back she said, "There's some of Edward's old clothes in the bureau. You can use them if you'd like."

Raine heard Seth shuffling around and then came the slid of the dresser opening. There was the distinct _plop _of wet clothes on the floor and the struggles of someone trying to pull on a shirt that was a little too small.

"Do you have pants on?" She asked him, not turning around.

"I've got boxers on, yeah."

It was good enough for Raine and she turned to find Seth stuck in the shirt, his arms at odd angles, his head trapped somewhere underneath the fabric. She bit back a laugh, instead going to him.

"I think you're a little too tall for this shirt, wouldn't you agree?"

There came a muffled yes and Raine looked at the fabric. She would need to rip it a little bit in order to make it so that Seth could fit. Taking a deep breath she brought her mouth up to the seam along Seth's right side. Raine held her breath as she dragged her fangs along the fabric, careful not to cut Seth. Doing the same along the other side she watched as his arms slipped into the holes.

Now came the difficult part. His head was sticking half way out of the hole and Raine stole another breath, finding that while his smell was attractive she didn't want to rip his throat out and drink his blood. Interesting.

Ripping the collar on both sides Seth's head popped up and he grinned at her.

"Thanks. You helped me out of a tight spot there," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Raine shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "I guess I did didn't I? That was the worst joke I've ever heard by the way."

"The worst huh?" Seth asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, maybe there have been a couple others."

They grew quiet and Raine felt it hard to resist the urge to keep in some sort of physical contact with him. She reminded herself that it was wrong, she was three hundred years older than him and that made him a child. But she still took his hand.

"I'm tired and I'd like to sleep. Can I trust that you won't try anything while I'm asleep?" Raine stared into his black eyes, searching for any signs of evil thoughts.

"You can trust me Raine. I'll protect you. Mind if I stay in bed with you?"

Raine had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. "You can stay in the bed, but you can't get under the covers with me. I'm still uncomfortable with this whole idea."

"I understand. I'll stay warm anyway, running at my toasty temperature." Seth grinned, pulling back the covers for her. "Climb in, I don't bite."

"It's not you biting that I'm worried about," Raine muttered, unable to believe that she was climbing underneath the covers. She nearly let out a cry of surprise when she felt a heavy arm across her waist.

"Sorry…too close?"

Raine could only nod and the weight was lifted away. Seth inched a little closer to her though and she held her breath for a moment, waiting for her instinct to attack him to raise its ugly head. It didn't and instead she snuggled a little closer to him.

This continued for a few more minutes until Raine was pressed against his chest, his left arm holding her tight to him. She breathed in his woodsy scent, eyes drowsing closed. She could hear his thudding heart, his deep breaths and found herself unperturbed by it. Sleep overcame her a few moments later and she was, for the first time, in a dream that didn't scare her.

Seth watched her sleep, her gold eyes going from wide open, to slits, and finally to closed. He pulled her a little tighter to him, unsure and yet sure of what to do at the same time. Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "I'll protect you Raine."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before going to sleep himself.


End file.
